


New Year, New Experiences

by marycecilyy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: “I think we should do something different tonight…”She sat back up and laughed. “What now, you want to try anal?”As a response, Nath only grabbed her ass and squeezed it harshly. Damn, he was being serious.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 10





	New Year, New Experiences

Nath gave his girlfriend’s hand a light squeeze while he nodded, listening to Chani as she told him some interesting stories about her time spent with Violette and Kim. The trio had grown even closer in the past months. Between painting and exercising, they were inseparable.

“And did you decide if you’re gonna accept Yael’s offer?” Candy asked, throwing a quick glance at the redhead, who was casually chatting with Hyun.

Chani fiddled with the glass on her hand, taking a few seconds to come up with an answer: “Not yet, but I’m inclined to accept. I mean, she seems to be handling Vio’s career pretty well.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I trust her a lot and I know you’d be in good hands. Still, it’s up to you.” 

_ Bzzzz _

A vibration on Candy’s purse made her excuse herself from the conversation. Nath gave her a quick kiss and she went to the outside of the café to pick the call.

“Is everything okay? It 's 23:30, In twenty minutes we’ll head to the park to watch the fireworks.” 

“I’m ready, it’s just…” There were rare times when she saw Priya insecure, and this was absolutely one of them. Candy could even tell the reason why.

“Look, I know you’re nervous about Rayan being here, but you’ll have to get used to seeing him. Also didn’t he accept your apologies already?”

“He did, but still...I don’t want to ruin everybody’s night with my presence.”

Candy frowned. This had been such a complicated issue and she had tried to be there for both of her friends. Priya resigning from the case had been a relief, but there were still things to solve.

“You won’t, and I’m sure you two will work things out.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, then.” With that, Priya hung up.

Well, things could have gone worse. She was about to get back in and search for Rayan when she spotted golden locks heading towards her. Nath.

He pulled her by her waist and caressed her cheek sweety. “I know you have this urge to solve everyone’s problems, but not today. They’re both adults, I’m sure they can figure this out on their own.”

“How did you know….”

“Intuition. I know you very well, babe.”

Candy melted intto his embrace at the sound of the pet name. Their lips met in a soft kiss, proper but still full of love.

“Now, let’s get back inside.”

As soon as Priya entered the Cosy Bear, ten minutes later, things got a bit uncomfortable. She found Rayan quickly, though, and they started a pacific conversation. Candy had no idea what they talked about, but both of them seemed more relieved as everyone walked to the park. 

-x-

_ 5… 4… 3… 2...1… _

_ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! _

Colorful fireworks brightened the night sky and, as everyone cheered and hugged each other, Candy and Nath shared their first kiss of the year. One hell of a kiss, by the way. With her lips locked on his, she wondered if that year would surprise her more than the last one.

“Hmm…” His thumb caressed her lower lip, red and swollen from the passionate make out. “You know what? I think we should head home.”

“What? But what about the others? And the champagne!” She turned her head to look at her friends, but he held her chin so that she would face him instead.

Nathaniel’s lips curled up into a devilish smile. He approached her ear and whispered. “They had your attention all night. Besides, no champagne will leave you as dizzy as when I’m done with you.”

Damn, that man really mastered the seduction skill.

Eric noticed the couple distancing the group and abandoned his talk with Nina (good for her, his romance tips weren’t that great) to properly say goodbye.

“Aw, are you leaving already? The party has only started!”

“Sorry, but we really have to… uh… feed White.”

Eric threw a questioning look at Candy. It was obvious he didn’t buy it. However, he didn’t insist more. It was clear that the two of them were about to have some amazing sex and he wouldn’t interfire on that. 

He tried to repress the quick beating of his heart as he watched the lovebirds leave, his eyes focused on the girl’s form. Eric noticed how her eyes avoided his during the short conversation. Judging by Nathaniel’s behaviour, she didn’t tell him anything about what almost happened and that was a relief. Damn, why did he think she’d return his feelings?

-x-

“Is everything okay?”

Candy nodded, but her frown didn’t disappear. She knew she did nothing wrong, on the contrary. However, Nath deserved to know about Eric’s interest towards her. After all, they were friends.

“Look, whatever is bothering you, I hope it isn’t too serious. I still plan to start this year with a bang, if you know what I mean, and we can’t do that if you have that face on.”

She chuckled at his pun. That sexy bastard…

“We can talk about it tomorrow, I think. You’re right, we need to enjoy our night.”

-x-

Nath pushed his girlfriend onto the bed, hovering over her and gluing their lips in a fierce kiss. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and forced his crotch against hers. The roll of their clothed hips caused a shiver to run down her spine, going directly to her lower half. 

Candy arched her back when Nath’s hand went under her dress and started touching her clothed pussy. The same moment he bit her lower lip harshly, he started drawing circles over her clit. A moan escaped her mouth and he pushed one finger in.

His digits were rough and precise, hitting with expertise all her favorite spots. He kept kissing her, swallowing all of her gasps as he fucked her with his fingers. Her high was near, she could feel it. However, as she was getting close…

“Hey. Why did you stop?” Candy opened her eyes and looked up at Nath, who was now sitting on the bed. He had pulled out from her and was taking out his shirt. 

He unbuckled and kicked his jeans, leaving him only with his boxers. He looked at her like a beast about to eat his prey, his eyes full of utter desire.

“I think we should do something different tonight…” 

She sat back up and laughed. “What now, you want to try anal?”

As a response, Nath only grabbed her ass and squeezed it harshly. Damn, he was being serious.

“Oh....” In two seconds her face was bright red. Well, it wasn’t like she never thought about it, but she never imagined he’d bring that up out of the blue like that.

“Only if you want to…” His hand drew circles over her bottom.

Candy gulped. Well, it surely would be a great way to start the year. But what if something went wrong? If she got an infection or whatever, it would be so embarassing…

“If it helps, I bought some lube the other day. It’s in the bathroom.”

“Mmm… Well, okay. But only if you let me return the favor in the future.”

  
It was his time to be embarrassed. She never talked about that, why the sudden interest in pegging him? “I-I’ll think about it… I promise.”

  
She grinned, satisfied with his answer, and went to the bathroom to get the lube. Before getting on the bed again, she undressed completely.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Her initial shyness was completely gone, replaced by the excitement of trying something new. 

“You tell me, love. However it’s more comfortable for you.”

Nath gave her a sweet peck that eventually turned into a long make out. She laid on her back and let him control the kiss. Without interrupting the contact, he grabbed the lube and spilled it over his index. Slowly and carefully, he pushed it into her hole.    
  


It felt… different. A good difference, though. Candy closed her eyes and focused on the pumping of his finger in and out of her. When she felt like taking more, she gave his hair a little pull and muttered encouraging words.

He put in another one. Again, he started with languid movements, curling his fingers to spread her nicely.

“Are you feeling good?”

“Yeah…”

Nath pulled out his fingers and freed his dick from his underwear. He smeared it with more lube and gave some testing pumps. He looked so sexy, hair messy and spine curved as he hovered above her with his cock poking at her entrance. 

When he finally was inside her, Candy swore she saw stars. It was a completely new sensation, something she had never felt before. As Nath slowly moved inside her, he also rubbed her clit with his hand that wasn’t holding her hips. She looked up to lock her eyes on his. He had his notorious pleasure face, eyes squinted and head tilted back. She was sure it was an amazing experience for him too. 

Nath didn’t go rough like she expected, all of his thrusts were calculated, but deep and passionate enough to have her cumming in no time. He followed suit, spilling himself into her as he grunted next to her ear. Wow. That had been…

“Amazing. This was...” He pulled out and kissed her sweetly, “I wasn’t certain you’d actually accept that. Guess you always find some way to surprise me, don’t you?” 

Candy laughed between erratic breaths. She watched as he put on his boxers and laid next to her. She embraced him and placed a few kisses on his chest.

“I loved it. Can’t wait for my time to fuck you. Should I buy the strapon already?”    
  


“You won’t give up on that, will you?”

Her response was immediate. “Never in a million years. It’s called payback” 

He would still hear a lot about that subject. However, that night, the only thing that mattered was their bodies entwined and the fact that they had started the year the best way possible.


End file.
